If I Ever Leave This World Alive
by Incandescent.mind
Summary: They had no hope, no thoughts of actually winning this battle but this was THEIR home, THEIR families on the line and they would go down fighting and would make damn sure to take as many of the bastards with them as they could. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is a new story of mine that has been wanting to get out for a while. Beware the OOCness and some AU.

**DISCLAIMER: No. Just…no.**

**ALSO:** The names for the chapters are bands/singers, songs or poems. None are mine unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**Chapter One: I Have a Rendezvous with Death**

I have a rendezvous with Death  
At some disputed barricade,  
When Spring comes back with rustling shade  
And apple-blossoms fill the air —  
I have a rendezvous with Death  
When Spring brings back blue days and fair.

It may be he shall take my hand  
And lead me into his dark land  
And close my eyes and quench my breath —  
It may be I shall pass him still.  
I have a rendezvous with Death  
On some scarred slope of battered hill,  
When Spring comes round again this year  
And the first meadow-flowers appear.

God knows 'twere better to be deep  
Pillowed in silk and scented down,  
Where Love throbs out in blissful sleep,  
Pulse nigh to pulse, and breath to breath,  
Where hushed awakenings are dear . . .  
But I've a rendezvous with Death  
At midnight in some flaming town,  
When Spring trips north again this year,  
And I to my pledged word am true,  
I shall not fail that rendezvous.

**-** **Alan Seeger (1917)**

The wind picked up and ominous storm clouds were moving quickly to gather over head. The sky so dark it could have been night and the

raindrops so cold they felt as though they were being pelted with razor-sharp, numbing bits of ice. A group of people stood in the midst of it all,

standing their ground. They had no hope, no thoughts of actually winning this battle but this was THEIR home, THEIR families on the line and they

would go down fighting and would make damn sure to take as many of the bastards with them as they could. "Come."

* * *

"Shit! We've got incoming wounded from all sectors! We don't have enough medics to treat everyone and supplies are dangerously low!" "We've

got four more coming in from the Northern sector, two critically wounded, the status of the other two are unknown." "Ahhh!" "We've got a gusher

over here! Somebody seal that wound now or he's gonna bleed out!" Frantic orders were being barked out amid the groans and screams of pain

from the injured, reverberating off the walls while others were horribly silent in their passing. Tired eyes swept the room while a bloody hand ran

through disheveled black hair, unintentionally leaving a crimson smear on her forehead. _My god, how did it get this bad? We don't have the staff _she

looked to her hands where a light blue chakra flickered unsteadily for a moment before petering out _or the energy to handle everything. _"Shizune-

sama! We need you over here!" a young blond nurse yelled to her. "We can't find the bleed, it won't stop!" Shizune, first apprentice to Tsunade,

GoDaime of Konohakagure, sighed. _We can't save them all _her eyes hardened _but I'm damn well going to try! _

* * *

"Come at us if you like but know this: you will all die. Just like your comrades that lie near you on this field, soon your blood too will stain this

earth and make way for a new era. The era of the Akatsuki and peace. "PEACE?!! What peace you bastard?! You kill everyone in your way and

you started a FUCKING WAR for PEACE?!" A certain blond shinobi was screaming at the top of his lungs at the so-called leader of the Akatsuki.

Pein didn't so much as blink. "Yes. After all, doesn't the saying go 'To prepare for peace is to prepare for war'? I am doing just that Uzumaki

Naruto." The blond was enraged, a loud growl issued from his throat and soon a red haze began to form around him. _Damn it, it's the Fox's Cloak._

_He's getting too upset. Remember what Kakashi said 'Four tails and we're all dead.' _Haruno Sakura was warily watching her teammate from her

position slightly behind and to the right of him. She could clearly read the tension in his back and shoulders as well as see the single chakra

formed tail that was whipping back and forth in agitation in front of her. She'd had one previous experience with the Fox's energy and it had been

enough for her. Five years ago at the Heaven and Earth bridge Naruto had lost control and nearly killed her. The poisonous chakra of the demon

had burned into her body when he had clawed her side, cutting her so deeply it was a miracle she had even survived. Even with all of her medical

knowledge Sakura was never able to fully erase the scar that traversed her left side. It started at the top of her hip bone and curved around and

up her back in a semi-spiral design, finally stopping mid- way up her back and just under her left shoulder blade. On cold, rainy days such as

today it ached like a bitch.

* * *

"Naruto." He didn't seem to hear her. "Naruto!" She said in a firm and sharp tone. Her teammate that was almost always grinning and laughing

turned fiery red eyes towards her. She calmly met them with her own green gaze. "Naruto, you have to calm down or you're going to get killed.

Then who would I treat to ramen every Friday?" She added with a smile. The look in his eyes softened and the red mist that had surrounded his

body became almost non-existent. "Aww, Sakura-chan! I knew you loved me!" His boyish grin was back in place. Sakura snorted. Of course

Naruto would come out of his rage at the mention of his beloved ramen. His blue eyes became serious once again. "So Sakura-chan, what do you

say we go get a bowl of ramen after the war? You, me, Kaka-sensei, and Sai, alright? You have to promise me that you'll be okay, all of you."

Sakura looked at him, really looked at him; he had become so grown up and mature (when he wanted to be) and was an excellent shinobi of

Konoha and she loved him. He was the closest thing that she had to a brother and if he were to die it would destroy her. Determined emerald

eyes stared into piercing sapphire. "I can't promise that Naruto but I will do everything in my power to try and keep it!"

* * *

**So? Whatcha think? Got potential? **

**R & R appreciated!**

**And is anyone else having problems with their formatting or is it me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is taking a completely different path than I had anticipated but I'm going with it. Enjoy. **

**Disclaim: Not mine, except for Mr. Hitoshi!**

* * *

The ground would forever be stained with the crimson blood of all that had fought that day and even thousands of years later life refused to take

root where the village once known as Konohagakure had stood.

* * *

It's funny how facts and events become distorted through the passing of time. Some things are exaggerated to legendary proportions, while

others are lost in the mist of memory. As the ages passed by, the telling of The Battle of Konoha would be recounted over and over, always based

on the only survivors' accounts, the civilians who fled the fighting and watched from a distance while their homes were destroyed and their loyal

shinobi decimated.

* * *

"…and so class, the Battle of Konoha, also known as The War of the Lost ended only when there were none who could continue fighting. While

the forces of Konoha were wiped out they did manage to completely decimate the opposing side. There has never been such a war recorded

before or since. Are there any questions?" The history teacher had been lecturing on the Battle for the last 40 minutes but the class, aside from

the severely sleep deprived, had been enthralled. Mr. Hitoshi had a way of giving them all the facts that they needed but at the same time he

was able to make it into a masterful tale. For the students it was like they weren't even learning but listening to a story. "Ah, hai, Inoue-san?"

"But what happened to everyone? How did they win? Why were they attacked? W-" "Slow down Inoue-san." Poor Inoue was the same shade of

red as a lobster but she wasn't embarrassed; it was because she had to forcefully restrain herself from blurting out the rest of her questions.

"Well, to answer your questions all in one go Inoue-san, no one really knows. There are too many gaps in the written and oral histories that have

been passed down through the ages to give a truly accurate retelling of the event. Although I personally believe that the war was probably due

to conflicting interests or some thing similar. It is very odd though that it was so poorly documented. One would think that something as

devastating as that would be well known and told but some things are unable to-" He was cut off as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school

day. And while the story was great it was still school and soon the room was completely empty save for Mr. Hitoshi.

* * *

"Heh, do you think they'll ever get it right?" "I very much doubt it." The short exchanged was whispered into the wind and heard by none.

* * *

**So, like I said it's very different form what I originally had written out but I think I like this more. **

**R & R is always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

~If I Ever Leave This World Alive, Chapter 3~

**A/N: Okay, it's been a while since I last updated this...or anything really. So for this story I'll most likely be switching from the past to the present but I will endeavor to make it as least confusing as possible. And with that, enjoy!**

* * *

~Konoha, 1500 years ago~

"Alright, listen up! We have confirmation of enemies approaching from the North, East and West. The Akatsuki have been sighted leading the three different factions and it doesn't look good. There are at least 2000 enemy shinobi in the Eastern section, 2500 coming in from the West and about 1900 from the North, putting them at roughly 6500 strong to our 800."

This grim announcement was met by the stone faces of the top fifteen shinobi of the Leaf in the Hokage's tower. Nara Shikamaru, head strategist for the village, continued, "We have no chance of winning this thing. The smartest thing to do would be to retreat and regroup, try to meet up with any others that are opposing the Akatsuki."

Silence, then a sigh. "That's what I thought. Fine, we're going to do this but most, if not all, will die. The civilians have been evacuated, along with the youngest of the academy students. Third year and up have stayed and will fight with us."

If any were surprised at hearing that nine year old children would be fighting along with them none showed it. Hatake Kakashi, you and your team will be on the front lines. You're our heavy hitters for this thing and your medic is especially qualified for close combat, along with you, Sai and Uzumaki it'll be damn difficult for them to get through. I want three of you to take on the three separate cells and have your fourth twenty miles out from the main gates of the village. Team Gai, each of you will partner with someone from Team Kakashi, figure out who balances who best."

* * *

**A/N : I realize that this is horribly short but I've been extremely busy.**


End file.
